The nature of the healthcare industry involves constant communication of information. Health care members need to be informed and updated on a variety of issues including patient status, emergency situations, alarms, test results, etc. There are numerous ways to communicate this information and many different people to which the information is communicated. Determining to whom to communicate the information or how to communicate the information may be a time consuming process. Information does not necessarily need to go to an individual but rather, in some situations, may be communicated to a specific role or group. Communicating users then have to look up who is in a particular role, how to contact the person currently in the role, etc., and this leads to inefficient communication, unproductive workflows, and wasted time between when the information is received and when it is acted on by the receiving party.